


And the truth is…[II]

by PekoPeko



Series: what happened at the Fun fair [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko
Summary: Clark's POV





	And the truth is…[II]

อันที่จริงคุณไม่ค่อยเข้าใจสายตาล้อเลียนที่ส่งมาทุกครั้งที่เขาอยู่กับเขานัก พวกคุณแค่ทำงานด้วยกัน มีอะไรน่าล้อเลียนด้วยหรือ ถ้ามันเป็นการล้อเลียนความสนิทสนมของพวกเขาเหมือนเด็กมัธยมที่ชอบจับคู่เพื่อนคนนั้นคนนี้ล่ะก็คุณยิ่งไม่เข้าใจไปใหญ่ คน...เอเลี่ยนแบบคุณกับเขาคนนั้นน่ะหรือ ความเป็นไปได้พอ ๆ กับให้ลูกชายคนสุดท้องผู้โตเกินวัยของเขาเป็นราชาเกมเต้นนั่นแหละ คุณตระหนักเรื่องนี้มานานแล้ว...

  
อือฮึ ความรู้สึกของคุณที่มีต่อเขาพัฒนาเลยเพื่อนมาไกลโข แม้แต่การล้อเลียนที่ควรจะทำให้เขามีกำลังใจเดินหน้าสานสัมพันธ์ (ไหน ๆ ใคร ๆ ก็คิดว่าพวกเขาดูเหมือนคู่รัก มันคงมีเคมีบางอย่างที่ทำให้เรื่องนี้เป็นความจริงขึ้นมาสักทางสิน่า) แต่ท่าทีนิ่งเฉยของเขาที่มีต่อคำล้อเลียนคือคำปฏิเสธชั้นดี คุณรู้ว่าคติของเขาคือไม่ใส่ใจเรื่องไร้สาระที่ไม่มีเค้ามูล หากอีกฝ่ายมีความรู้สึกแบบเดียวกับเขาลึก ๆ ในใจก็จริง ก็อาจแสดงอาการออกมาบ้าง สุดท้ายแล้วคุณจึงไม่ได้ลงมือทำอะไรแม้แต่ห้ามปราม เพราะกลัวว่าจะดูร้อนตัวแล้วโดนล้อหนักกว่าเดิม แย่กว่าคืออาจโดนนักสืบที่เก่งกาจที่สุดในโลกจับความจริงในใจได้ การตอกย้ำจึงดำเนินต่อไป

 

 

  
…

 

 

  
“ได้สิ” คุณตอบรับคำขอร้องของเด็กในความดูแลที่ขอให้เขาขับรถไปส่งตัวเองกับเพื่อนสนิท(คิดไม่ซื่อ)ของตน รวมไปถึงเหล่าพี่น้องบ้านค้างคาวได้ไหม เพราะพวกเขาอยากจะทำตัวให้ดูบ้าน ๆ เข้าไว้ แม้จะแอบปวดใจนิดหน่อยที่พอพูดถึงคำว่าบ้าน ๆ เหมือนทุกคนจะนึกถึงเขาขึ้นมาเป็นคนแรก ถึงจริง ๆ แล้วรถของเขาที่หน้าตาเหมือนถอยออกมาจากเต๊นท์รถมือสองจริง ๆ แล้วจะทำจากวัสดุชั้นเยี่ยมที่ประกอบในป้องปราการแห่งความโดดเดี่ยว ที่คุณสู้อุตส่าห์ทุ่มเทกะว่าจะไว้ใช้สะกดรอยยามจำเป็น ก่อนจะถูกเขาทักว่าด้วยความสามารถของคุณแล้ว คุณจะสะกดรอยคนร้ายพร้อมกันสิบคนโดยไม่ใช้อุปกรณ์อะไรเลยยังทำได้ สุดท้ายมันก็ทำได้แค่จอดทิ้งไว้โดยคุณจะพยายามหาทางมันเอาออกมาขับทุกครั้งที่มีโอกาส  
คุณไปถึงสถานที่นัดพบตรงเวลาเป๊ะ (แน่นอนว่าไม่ใช่หน้าคฤหาสน์เวย์น กล้องของพวกนักข่าวซ่อนอยู่แถวนั้นเต็มไปหมด) เด็ก ๆ เฮโลกันขึ้นรถ ส่งเสียงทักทายและขอบคุณดังเซ็งแซ่ ขณะที่คุณไล่ตอบทุกคนอยู่ ประตูข้างคนขับก็เปิดออกก่อนที่เขาจะเลื่อนตัวเข้ามาประจำที่ ดึงเข็มขัดนิรภัยมาคาดแล้วนั่งมองตรงไปด้านหน้า ส่วนคุณทั้งงงทั้งตกใจ เด็ก ๆ ไปพูดกันอีท่าไหน ไหงคนเกลียดการออกไปยังที่ ๆ มีคนเยอะอย่างเขาถึงได้ยอมออกมาได้ แต่ช่างเถอะ คุณดีใจที่เขายอมออกมาผ่อนคลายบ้าง หมู่นี้ผิวของเขาซีดจากการหมกตัวในแบทเคฟและออกทำงานแต่กลางคืนจนเห็นเส้นเลือดใต้ผิวแม้ไม่ใช้เอ็กซ์เรย์อาย ถึงงานแฟร์จะเริ่มช่วงอาทิตย์ตกดินไม่ต่างจากเวลาทำงานปกติของเขา แต่อย่างน้อยมันก็เป็นกิจกรรมที่ต่างออกไป

  
“สายันต์สวัสดิ์ บรูซ” คุณยิ้มร่า

 

“สายันต์สวัสดิ์” เขาตอบกลับสั้น ๆ ก่อนจะกลับสู่ห้วงความคิดของเขาอีกครั้ง

  
คุณออกรถอย่างอารมณ์ดี ในใจคิดหาทางให้คนข้างกายรู้สึกสนุกไปกับคนที่เหลือ ก่อนจะเริ่มรู้สึกว่านี่มันเหมือนสถานการณ์วันหยุดของครอบครัวที่ต้องการให้คนเป็นแม่พักผ่อนหลังจากทำงานบ้านและดูแลลูกมาตลอดสัปดาห์เข้าไปทุกที  
คุณมารู้ทีหลังว่าคุณไม่ได้คิดแบบนั้นไปคนเดียวก็ตอนที่เดอะแฟลชลั่นชัตเตอร์ คุณรีบหันมองเพื่อนสนิทโดยอัตโนมัติ และตามคาด เขาไม่สบอารมณ์กับเรื่องเมื่อกี้มากนัก ไม่ว่าจะภาพหรือเสียงแซวจากกรีนแลนเทิร์น คุณแอบใช้ความเร็วของตัวเองหยิบมือถือจากแบร์รี่ ส่งรูปภาพนั้นให้ตัวเองของก่อนพ่อค้างคาวจะทันต่อรองกับสปีดสเตอร์คนสนิทสำเร็จ  
เขาไม่ทันจะได้เอ่ยปากผ่อนคลายสถานการณ์ เด็ก ๆ ก็เริ่มชวนกันไปเล่นเครื่องเล่นหรือเดินตามซุ้มที่ตนสนใจ แถมเจสันที่อุตส่าห์เงียบมาตลอดทางกลับทิ้งระเบิดไว้ให้ลูกหนึ่งเป็นของขวัญเสียอย่างนั้น

  
“ปล่อยให้ปะป๊ากับหม่ะม๊าจะได้มีเวลาผ่อนคลายด้วยกัน”

 

“เจสัน !”

  
“เอาน่า” เอาน่า คุณรีบแทรก วางมือบนไหล่เขา ออกแรงมากพอจะรั้งไว้ แต่ไม่มากจนเขารู้สึกว่าถูกสั่งหรือควบคุมพร้อมกับตะล่อม “อย่าเสียงดังเลย เดี๋ยวคนจะหันมามองเอา ไว้ฉันไปคุยกับเขาให้ทีหลัง”  
เขาหยุด คุณแอบชื่นชมตัวเองที่ในที่สุดก็สามารถเกลี้ยกล่อมเขาได้โดยที่ไม่มีแหวนคริปโตไนท์ออกโรง

  
“งั้นผมไปซุ้มเกมกับคอนเนอร์แล้วกันนะ” คอนเนอร์ผงกหัวให้เขาเป็นเชิงขออนุญาต ก่อนจะรีบเดินตามเพื่อนสนิทไปอย่างกลัวเขาจะได้ยินจังหวะหัวใจที่เร็วขึ้นเมื่อโรบิ้นคนที่สามแตะต้องตัวเขา  
ต่อมาก็เป็นดิ๊ก แบร์รี่ กับฮาลที่ขอตัวตามกันไปติด ๆ คุณเหลือบไปเห็นเดเมี่ยนที่โซนเกมเต้นจึงเรียกเขาให้หันไปดู นัยน์ตาสีฟ้าคู่สวยฉายแววแปลกใจชั่วเสี้ยววินาที ก่อนที่สีหน้าจะอ่อนลงเมื่อเห็นว่าเด็กชายกำลังสนุกสนานแบบสมวัย(เป็นสถานการณ์ที่หาได้ยากสำหรับเหล่าเด็ก ๆ บ้านเวย์น...ไม่ใช่แค่เดเมี่ยน)

  
เขายืนดูสักพัก ก่อนจะเริ่มออกเดิน

 

 

  
....

 

 

  
“เห็นแล้วคิดถึงสมัยอยู่สมอลวิลล์ขึ้นมาเลย” คุณชวนเขาคุย(ฝ่ายเดียว ตามปกติ ใช่ ปกติ) เขาเลิกคิ้วเล็กน้อยเป็นเชิงรับรู้ ก่อนจะหยุดมองที่ซุ้มเกมหลายสีสันที่เรียงรายเหมือนไม่มีสิ้นสุด คุณแอบรู้สึกว่านั่นเหมือนเด็กหลงนิดหน่อย เมื่อคิดถึงวัยเด็กของอีกฝ่ายแล้ว บรูซคงไม่มีโอกาสเที่ยวเล่นเหมือนเด็กคนอื่นเสียเมื่อไหร่ คุณเลยแอบรู้สึกว่าเป็นหน้าที่ที่จะต้องเป็นคนพาเขาไปทำความรู้จักกับหนึ่งในเจ็ดสิ่งที่ไม่ควรพลาดในวัยเด็ก(จัดแรงค์โดย คลาร์ก เคนท์ ตอนสิบขวบ)

  
ปาลูกโป่งคือเกมแรก

  
“ฉันรู้ว่ากติกาของมันเป็นยังไง” เขาแอบถลึงตาใส่คุณที่ตั้งท่าจะอธิบาย คงจะรู้สึกอายหากต้องให้คุณบอกเรื่องง่าย ๆ แบบนี้ เขาจ่ายเงิน กะน้ำหนักของลูกดอกแล้วปา

  
‘ปัง !’

  
เจ้าของซุ้มสะดุ้งโหยง ขณะที่เขาคิดว่าเสียงลูกโป่งแตกนั้นไม่มีอะไรผิด ซึ่งก็ใช่ แต่ที่ผิดปกติคือปลายเหล็กของลูกดอกที่เจาะทะลุแผ่นไม้อัดแล้วคาอยู่แบบนั้นต่างหาก  
อา...ถึงแม้เขาจะเป็นมนุษย์โลก แต่ก็แข็งแรงกว่ามาตรฐานเยอะ คุณใช้ความเร็วของคุณดึงแขนเสื้อเขาตอนที่ลูกดอกอันสองกำลังจะส่งผ่านไปด้านหน้า ลดความแรงของมันลง (เขาหยิบอันถัดไปเร็วมาก คุณเตือนเขาไม่ทันเลยต้องใช้วิธีนี้) แต่อนิจจา นอกจากแรงที่ลดลงแล้ว เป้าหมายของมันยังเบี่ยงไปถูกผ้ากั้นฉากหลังแทนที่จะเป็นลูกโป่งในช่องกระดานไม้อัด เขาตวัดสายตามองคุณอย่างคาดโทษ ถึงตอนนั้นคุณถึงได้รีบอธิบายว่าการมีคนปาแม่นมาที่ซุ้มเกมไม่ใช่เรื่องแปลก แต่คนที่จะปาลูกดอกปักไม้อัดทุกอันได้ขนาดนั้นมีหวังถูกหนังสือพิมพ์ท้องถิ่นที่ไม่ค่อยมีข่าวให้ทำมาของสัมภาษณ์แหง ๆ เขาเข้าใจเรื่องที่คุณต้องการสื่อ แต่ใช้แบทแกลร์มองคุณอีกครั้งเมื่อคนประจำซุ้มตะโกนปลอบใจขึ้นมา

  
“ไม่ต้องห่วงนะครับคุณผู้ชาย ! พลาดหนึ่งอันยังได้ของรางวัลอยู่ !”พูดไปก็ชี้ไปยังชั้นโชว์ของรางวัลที่แปะหราว่า ’สำหรับที่สอง’ ซึ่งลดจากตุ๊กตาหมียักษ์ท่าทางน่ารักน่ากอดลงมาเป็นตุ๊กตาพวงกุญแจที่คนข้างตัวเขาแสดงออกมาทางสายตาว่าหน้าโง่ ทำไมคุณถึงรู้น่ะหรอ ก็เพราะมันเป็นซุปเปอร์แมนน่ะสิ

  
เขาหยิบลูกดอกขึ้นมาปาจนหมดตะกร้า ไม่ลืมจะออมแรงแบบคุณบอก และผิดคาด เขาเลือกพวงกุญแจซุปเปอร์แมนแม้เจ้าของซุ้มจะบอกว่ามีตัวอื่นให้เลือกด้วยก็ตาม คุณลอบยิ้ม ก่อนที่อีกฝ่ายจะพูดอย่างรู้ทัน “ตัวอื่นที่เขาบอกคือกรีนแลนเทิร์น นอกนั้นหมดแล้ว” แถมด้วยรอยยิ้มมุมปากที่กระชากสติคุณกระเจิงกระเจิงอย่างไม่ทันตั้งตัว

  
“เผอิญว่าใคร ๆ ก็อยากได้แบทแมน”

  
คุณรู้ว่าเขาหมายถึงพวกกุญแจ แต่คำพูดนั่นทำเอาเขาหนาว ๆ ร้อน ๆ ว่าอีกฝ่ายจะรู้ความในใจ แต่บรูซก้าวนำไปยังซุ้มถัดไป แต่คงเพราะขัดจากใจจากปาลูกโป่ง เขาจึงไม่แตะเกมไหนอีก แม้จะเป็นคนเดินนำไปที่ซุ้มแท้ ๆ ปล่อยให้คุณเล่นและแบกรางวัลอยู่คนเดียว จนซุ้มแถวนั้นทำท่าจะปิดหนีเมื่อเห็นกองรางวัลที่หนึ่งในอ้อมแขนเขา ซึ่งอันที่จริงคุณก็ไม่คิดจะเล่นต่อแล้วเพราะไม่อยากขอให้อีกฝ่ายช่วยถือของ น้ำหนักของมันเบามากก็จริงเมื่อเทียบกับแรงที่คุณมี แต่ความสูงของมันขึ้นมาปิดหน้าปิดตาเขาแล้ว ต้องใช้เอ็กซ์เรย์อายมองทางเป็นระยะ บวกกับเขาที่ช่วยแตะศอกของคุณเบา ๆ เมื่อจะเลี้ยว ถัดจากโซนเกมเป็นโซนอาหารและขนมหวาน แน่นอน ทำให้คุณนึกถึงอดีตอย่างเสียไม่ได้ คุณเผลอทำตาลุกวาวใส่สายไหมฟูฟ่องและไอศกรีมหลากสี กว่าจะเก็บอาการได้ก็พบว่าคนข้างกายหายไปเสียแล้ว แต่เพราะยังได้ยินเสียงหัวใจอันเป็นเอกลักษณ์อยู่ใกล้ ๆ นี้ คุณเลยไม่แตกตื่น รอจนเขากลับมา พร้อมกับสายไหมและไอศกรีมโคน  
เขาไม่พูดกับคุณด้วยซ้ำว่าอยากกินใช่ไหมล่ะ เพียงแค่หยิบถุงของขวัญ(หนึ่งในรางวัลจากซุ้มเกม) ใส่สายไหมที่มีถุงพลาสติกครอบอยู่ลงไป และยัดโคนไอศกรีมใส่มือของคุณ  
มั่นอกมั่นใจสมกับเป็นนักสืบที่เก่งที่สุดในโลก

  
แต่น่าอายเป็นบ้าที่ถูกจับได้ว่าชอบอะไรเด็ก ๆ แบบนี้ต่อหน้าเขา ให้ตายสิ

  
หลังจากที่คุณจัดการของโปรดในมือหมด เขาก็ยัดถุงของขวัญใส่มือคุณเหมือนเดิม และแม้จะมีท่าทีละล้าละหลัง แต่ก็หยิบผ้าเช็ดหน้าขึ้นมาเช็ดคราบไอศรีมที่คุณทำเลอะโดยไม่รู้ตัวให้

  
“เดี๋ยวฉันเอากลับไปซักให้”

  
“ไม่ต้อง” เขาปฏิเสธอย่างรวดเร็ว ก่อนจะก้าวขาเดินนำลิ่วด้วยความเร็วที่ต่างจากตอนแรกโดยสิ้นเชิง

“บรูซ นี่เราจะไปไหนกัน ?” คุณถามเมื่อตามเขาทันและเริ่มรู้สึกว่าการเดินครั้งนี้ไม่มีเป้าหมายเหมือนที่ผ่านมา เขาหยุดชะงักอย่างชัดเจน(ผิดปกติมากสำหรับคนที่ปกปิดอาการเก่งอย่างเขา)

 

“นั่นเจสันหรอ” เขาเปลี่ยนเรื่อง ขมวดคิ้วมองคนที่ควรจะเล่นเครื่องเล่นอยู่กับพี่ชาย พูดคุยหยอกล้อกับเด็กหนุ่มที่เรียกตัวเองว่าอาร์เซนอล

  
คุณมองตาม เริ่มสัมผัสได้ถึงหายนะที่กำลังจะไปเยือนเด็กหนุ่มทั้งคู่ เขาจับสังเกตได้หลายรอบแล้วว่าบรูซค่อนข้างไม่ถูกใจเด็กหนุ่มจากบ้านควีนนัก ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะการเบื่อไม้เบื่อเมากับกรีนแอร์โร่ว์ หรือเพราะความสนิทสนมที่เกินคำว่าเพื่อนไปมากโขของทั้งคู่กันแน่ ไม่ทันขาดคำเด็กหนุ่มทั้งคู่ก็เปลี่ยนอิริยาบถเป็นประกบปากกัน คุณแทบจะพยากรณ์เหตุการณ์ในอนาคตขึ้นได้เลยแม้ว่านั่นจะไม่ใช่หนึ่งในความสามารถของคุณก็ตาม ดังนั้นเพื่อป้องกันการล่มสลายของโลก คุณจึงรีบย้ายของไปไว้ในมือข้างเดียว แล้วใช้มือที่ว่างเกาะกุมข้อมือคนข้างกายไว้มั่น

  
“ใจเย็น ๆ ” อ่า...สายตาน่ากลัวนั่นอีกแล้ว คุณยิ้มสู้พร้อมให้เหตุผล “เมื่อกี้ฉันค้างนายที่บอกจะช่วยพูดกับเขาให้ เดี๋ยวฉันจะพูดให้ทีเดียวเลย...นะ” เขาเม้มปากแน่น คุณถือวิสาสะว่ามันเป็นคำตกลง งึมงำขอฝากของไว้แล้วเดินตรงไปยังเด็กหนุ่มทั้งสองโดยไม่วายหยิบถุงสายไหมในมือไปด้วย

  
“ไง”

 

 

  
...

 

 

  
โดยเนื้อแท้แล้วเจสันไม่ใช่เด็กดื้อ ออกจะรักบรูซมากเสียด้วยซ้ำไป แต่คุณก็ไม่ใช่คนที่เขาจะแสดงเนื้อแท้ออกให้เห็น ดังนั้นจึงต้องเริ่มบทสนทนากับอาร์เซนอลผู้มีอัธยาศัยดีกว่าโข ขอแค่รอย ฮาร์เปอร์อารมณ์ดี ต่อให้เจสันเกิดหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาก็ยังมีแฟนหนุ่มช่วยพูดให้ใจเย็นลง ต่อมาคืออย่าทำให้พวกเขารู้สึกว่ากำลังถูกดุหรือถูกต่อต้านในสิ่งที่กำลังทำ ก่อนจะตะล่อมให้เจสันยอมเป็นฝ่ายลงให้ก่อน เช่นการยืนยันว่าผู้ปกครองผู้เข้มงวดไม่โกรธแน่นอนและคงจะดีใจ ถ้าลูกชายยอมเข้าหาก่อนเป็นต้น

  
เท่านี้คุณก็ได้กอบกู้โลกโดยไม่ต้องเปลี่ยนเป็นซุปเปอร์แมนได้ครั้งหนึ่งแล้ว...คุณส่ายหน้าปรามคุณพ่อผู้เข้มงวดไม่ให้ดุลูก ก่อนที่เขาจะปล่อยให้จำเลยทั้งสองไปเที่ยวเล่นต่อแล้วหันพูดประโยคที่ทำให้ความดีใจทั้งหมดทั้งมวลของคุณหยุดลงโดยสิ้นเชิง

 

“คลาร์ก เคนท์ เรามีเรื่องต้องคุยกัน”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> เขียนขึ้นเพราะอยากลองบอกความคิดในฝั่งคลาร์กดูบ้างค่ะ และเป็นอีดิธเพิ่มนิดหน่อยจากส่วนของบรูซจากคอมเม้นต์ที่ได้มาค่ะ ขอบคุณคุณ @zenasu มากนะคะ  
> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาอ่านด้วยค่ะ มีข้อติชมหรือแนะนำอะไรบอกได้เสมอนะคะ ในคอมเม้นต์หรือทวิตเตอร์ก็ได้ค่ะ รอคุยกับทุกคนอยู่นะคะ
> 
> ด้วยรักและหน้าหนาวมืดไว๊ไว
> 
> เปโกะเอง


End file.
